


Seven Years

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in the same school for seven years, Leonard McCoy hates James T. Perfect Kirk. He hates Jim's smile, Jim's hair, Jim's eyes, and everything else about Jim.<br/>Needless to say, he has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW I'VE JUST BEEN WRITING SHORT FICS CONSTANTLY BLAME THIS ON THE FACT THAT ATTRACTIVE BOYS JUST HAVE TO BE NICE TO RUB IT IN EW.  
> As always, I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.

Leonard and Jim have been classmates at a small school for seven years now. Leonard came into a group of students who had been together since the first grade when he was in fourth, and had never felt like so much of an outsider. As new people joined, however, and old left, he found himself glad for the influx of new faces.  
  
Jim Kirk had been there since the beginning, and he never really fit in anywhere either. Sure, he was the popular kid and hung out with the popular girls, but he also made a point of not being snobbish when people he didn't talk to much talked to him. He could be a total asshole some days, but others he could be really nice.  
  
Leonard hated Jim. He hated his stupid blue eyes and perfect blond hair and terribly nice attitude whenever they conversed and he hated how awkward Jim made him and everything about the blond infuriated Leonard.  
  
Yeah, Leonard had a massive crush on the kid, and most days, Leonard wanted to stab himself in the leg.  
  
So when they ended up awkwardly conversing at the end of year language club party, Leonard was both ecstatic and so self-conscious he wanted to melt into the floor.  
  
"You seem nervous," Jim commented after a while, and Leonard felt his face flush.  
  
"Goddammit, Jim."  
  
"What'd I do?" Jim asked indignantly, and he was trying to remember if the punch was spiked and how much of it Leonard had drank, just in case.  
  
"You just... Exist," Leonard blurted out, and Jim was speechless. "You and your fucking hair and fucking eyes and fucking _everything_ and it makes me want to stab myself in the leg because you are so fucking attractive, and then you're really nice on top of it, and goddammit, why can't you be an asshole?" Leonard was almost yelling at this point, and everyone was silent. "If you're not getting the message, I have a massive fucking crush on you and I hate it because I'm not your type at all and I have no shot with you and it's terrible." His yells had subsided to mumbles now, just between him and Jim.  
Leonard dropped his cup on the nearby table and looked Jim square in the eye. "I'm sorry about that. I'll just... Go now, and see you next year." he turned to leave, and the crowd parted.  
  
"Wait, Bones!" Jim lunged after the brunet and latched onto his wrist, spinning him backwards and pulling Leonard to him, capturing his lips in a kiss that was crooked and sloppy and streaked with Leonard's now falling tears, but it was perfect because for Leonard, it had been three years coming, and for Jim, it had been so much longer and neither of them really cared anymore, because here they were, in each other's arms and the world had stopped to let them have their moment, at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I deleted the age difference and they're both in 11th grade, high school juniors (since this is at the end of the year, they'd both be 17).


End file.
